Interceptor/Co'In/fighters/ground attack aircraft
The Cold War aircraft USA #OA-37B Dragonfly #Bell D-188A #Bell XF-109 #Republic F-84 Thunderjet #North American F-86F-2 Sabre #North American F-100 Super Sabre #North American Rockwell OV-10 Bronco #North American FJ-4 Fury #North American F-107 #General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon #General Dynamics F-111 Aardvark #Grumman F-14 Tomcat #Grumman OV-1 Mohawk #Grumman X-29 #Ling-Temco-Vought A-7 Corsair II #Vought F-8 Crusader #Vought F7U Cutlass #Convair F-106A Delta Dart #Northrop F-5 #Northrop F-20 Tigershark #Northrop YF-17 #Northrop F-89 Scorpion #Northrop T-38 Talon #Republic F-84F Thunderstreak #Republic F-105 Thunderchief #Douglas A-3 Skywarrior #Douglas A-4 Skyhawk (mono-wing attack aircraft) #Douglas F3D Skyknight #Douglas F4D Skyray #McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II #McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II #McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet #McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle #McDonnell F-101 Voodoo #Lockheed F-104 Starfighter #Lockheed F-94 Starfire #McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II #Republic F-84 Thunderjet #Republic XF-84H #Grumman F9F-8P Cougars #Grumman F9F Panther #Grumman F-14 Tomcat #LTV A-7 Corsair II #Rockwell XFV-12 Join UK/W.Germany #Hawker Siddeley XV-6A Kestrel #Hawker Siddeley P.1127/Kestrel India #HAL HF-24 Marut Joint Italy/Brazil #AMX Fighter Bomber Argentina #FMA IA 58 Pucará #FMA IAe 33 Pulqui II #FMA IA 63 Pampa Italy #Fiat G.91 #Aermacchi MB-326 #Aermacchi MB-339 Canada #Avro Canada CF-105 Arrow #TSR-2 #Canadair Sabre #Canadair T-33. #Canadair CT-133 Silver Star #de Havilland Venom #Canadair CT-114 Tutor Joint Yugoslavia\Romania #Soko J-22 Orao Yugoslavia #Soko J-20 Kraguj #Soko G-2 Galeb #Soko J-21 Jastreb #Soko 522 #Novi Avion Czechoslovakia #Aero L-29 Delfín Spain #Hispano HA-200 #CASA C-101 USSR #Yakovlev Yak-28 #Yakovlev Yak-38 #Yakovlev Yak-41 #Sukhoi Su-7 #Sukhoi Su-15 #Sukhoi Su-17 #Sukhoi Su-27 #Sukhoi Su-30 #Sukhoi Su-33 #Sukhoi Su-35 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-9 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-31 #Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-105 #Yakovlev Yak-38 #Yakovlev Yak-141 S. Africa #Atlas Cheetah China #Chengdu J-9 #Shenyang J-8 #Shenyang F-5 Joint UK/Germany/Italy #Panavia Tornado #Panavia Tornado ADV #Tornado F3 #Tornado F.2 Joint France\W. Germany #Dassault/Dornier Alpha Jet France #Dassault Super Mystère #Dassault Mystère IV #Dassault Étendard IV #Dassault-Breguet Super Étendard #Dassault Étendard IV #Dassault Mirage IIIV #Dassault Balzac V #Dassault Mirage 2000 #Dassault Mirage G #Dassault Mirage F1 #Dassault Mirage 5 #Morane-Saulnier MS.760 Paris #Fouga CM.170 Magister #Fouga CM.175 Zéphyr #Dassault Rafal #Dassault MD 315 Flamant UK #Blackburn Buccaneer #Hawker Siddeley Harrier #Hawker Siddeley P.1154 #Hawker Hunter #English Electric Lightning #BAE Hawk T1 trainer #BAC Jet Provost #Gloster Javelin #Short SC.1 #Folland Gnat #Folland Midge Sweden #Saab 37 Viggen #Saab JAS 39 Gripen #Saab 29 Tunnan #Saab 105 Israel #IAI Kfir #IAI Nesher Taiwan #AIDC F-CK-1 Ching-kuo Japan #Mitsubishi F-1 #Mitsubishi F-15J/DJ Eagle #Fuji T-1 Egypt #Helwan HA-300 W. Germany #EWR VJ 101 #Dornier Do 31 #VFW VAK 191B Poland #PZL I-22 Iryda Famous WW2 veterans who also flew in the early Cold War #Ilyushin Il-10 #North American P-51 Mustang #Lockheed P-38 Lightning #Messerschmitt Bf 109 #Yakovlev Yak-1 #IAR 80 #Polikarpov I-16 #Supermarine Spitfire #Hawker Hurricane #Mitsubishi A6M Zero #Dewoitine D.520 #Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe #Gloucester Meteor #Curtiss P-40 Warhawk #Curtiss P-36 Hawk #de Havilland Vampire #Lioré et Olivier LeO 45 #Douglas A-1 Skyraider #Ilyushin Il-2 Shturmovik Fighter aces A flying 'ace is a military aviator who has been credited with shooting down several enemy aircraft during aerial combat. The actual number of aerial victories (kills) required to officially qualify as an "ace" has varied over time and location, but is usually considered amongst pilots to be 5 or more. The few aces among combat aviators have historically accounted for the majority of air-to-air victories in military history. Nazi Germany's Erich Hartmann is the ace of aces, the highest scoring ace of all time with a total of 352 confirmed victories. It is to be noted that many of Erich Hartmann victims (I hear 100 or so) were shity early era and sometimes even bi-plane Soviet fighters that could have been shot down with a Nazi pea-shooter in 1941! "MiG Alley" forms The event "MiG Alley" is the name given by United Nations pilots to the northwestern portion of North Korea, where the Yalu River empties into the Yellow Sea in the 1950–1953 Korean War. During the Korean War, it was the site of numerous dogfights between UN fighter pilots and their opponents from North Korea (including some unofficially crewed by Soviet airmen) and the People's Republic of China. It was an attempt to reduce the effectiveness of UN air-power, guard the PRC\DPRK border and provide air cover for Chinese operations in the north of N. Korea. Soviet-built Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 were the aircraft used during most of the conflict, and the area's nickname was derived from them. It was the site of the first large-scale jet-vs-jet air battles, with the North American F-86 Sabre. The Americans even mooted bombing Vladivostock Airport and the near by airbases as a way of stopping the unoffical Soviet participation in MiG Alley. Korean War pilot aces The top aces were Russian. Nikolay Sutyagin claimed 21 kills, including nine F-86s, one F-84 and one Gloster Meteor (operated by No. 77 Squadron Royal Australian Air Force) in less than seven months. His first kill was the F-86A of Robert H. Laier on 19 June 1951 (listed by the Americans as missing in action), and his last was on 11 January 1952, when he shot down and killed Thiel M. Reeves, who was flying an F-86E (Reeves is also listed as MIA). Other famous Soviet aces include Yevgeni G. Pepelyayev, who was credited with 19 kills, and Lev Kirilovich Shchukin, who was credited with 17 kills, despite being shot down twice himself. The top UN ace of the war, Capt. Joseph C. McConnell, claimed 16 MiGs, including three on one day. His story featured in a film called The McConnell Story, starring Alan Ladd and June Allyson. The second-highest-scoring UN ace, Maj. James Jabara, was the first UN jet-vs.-jet ace. Another ace, Frederick C. "Boots" Blesse, claimed nine MiG-15s in his F-86 Sabre and later wrote No Guts, No Glory, a manual of air fighter combat that is still studied today. James P. Hagerstrom claimed 8.5 kills. George Andrew Davis, Jr. became one of the first members of the new U.S. Air Force to receive the US Medal of Honor after being killed while leading his section of two F-86s against 12 MiG-15s when he was trying to shoot them all down. The MiG Alley video game Many games were spawned in honour of this conflict. MiG Alley is one of many combat flight simulator games developed by Rowan Software and published by Empire Interactive in 1999. It is a historical simulation which re-enacts the combat events. Videos Also see #Aircraft #Helicopters #Bombers #Noteworthy Air bases #Radar #Radome #Head-up display unit #Look-down/shoot-down radar #HOTAS cockpit system #War technology #Blue Vixen Radar #Rolls-Royce Pegasus engine #VTOL #Trainer aircraft #Bombers #Cold War #Aircraft ownership in the breakup of Yugoslavia Links #http://www.history.com/videos/f-8-crusader-pilot-outmaneuvers-mig-17-fighters #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fighter_aircraft #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fighter-bomber #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interceptor_aircraft #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attack_aircraft #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_air_support Category:Airforce Category:Fighters/interceptor/CoIn/ground attack aircraft Category:The World Category:Aircraft Category:War technology Category:VTOL Category:Co'In and ground attack aircraft Category:Fighters and interceptors